1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a display apparatus for vehicle for displaying notification information regarding a state of the vehicle.
2. Background Art
In the past, as a display apparatus for vehicle for displaying notification information regarding a state of the vehicle, there has been proposed, for example, a display apparatus for a vehicle described in JP-A-2008-1120. The display apparatus for vehicle includes a center display which displays information indicating a state of the vehicle such as a speed of the vehicle, and a sub display which displays information which differs from the information displayed in the center display.
The sub display includes a right-side display and a left-side display. The right-side display displays information indicating a state in which a preceding vehicle is detected and follow-up driving is performed, or the like. The left-side display displays a map which indicates a current location of the vehicle or the like.
A driver is notified of display states of the right-side display and the left-side display by displaying an icon corresponding to the display states of the right-side display and the left-side display on the center display.
When the display states of the right-side display and the left-side display are changed, since the icon blinks on and off on the center display, the driver can see the display state of the icon. Thus, the driver can check whether the display states of the right-side display and the left-side display are changed or not.
In the above-mentioned display apparatus for vehicle, however, although the driver can check whether the display state of the sub display is changed or not, there is a problem that the driver's eye is not guided to the sub display, and the visibility of the information displayed on the sub display is lowered.
Moreover, in the above-mentioned display apparatus for vehicle, when the notification information regarding the state of the vehicle is displayed on the center display, the information which differs from the information displayed on the center display is displayed on the sub display. Thus, the driver hardly understands the content of the notification information which is displayed on the center display.